


Olani Hoath Ol

by sxlcouthgeek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Men of Letters Bunker, Domesticity in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Enochian-Speaking Castiel (Supernatural), Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, I dont know how to tag, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sassy Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxlcouthgeek/pseuds/sxlcouthgeek
Summary: When Castiel permanently moves into the bunker after the final battle, Dean discovers that the angel likes to throw in Enochian into his speech. Frustrated at not understanding it, Dean decides to teach himself Enochian and is highly entertained when he beings to understand Cas' sass and swearing. But once Cas starts murmuring soothing endearments in Enochian, Dean's world turns upside down.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 17
Kudos: 277





	Olani Hoath Ol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EtherealBagel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealBagel/gifts).



> So first and foremost, this fic is an apology and a thank you to [ EtherealBagel ](/users/EtherealBagel) who has been absolutely saintly to me these past few weeks even though I have done everything to deserve otherwise. I'm so sorry about everything and I can't thank you enough for supporting me through all of it. I love you, you absolute angel :)
> 
> I honestly hope this fic makes y'all feel slightly better after the shitshow that was last episode. I'll never get over it and I'm suing whoever wrote that episode for emotional trauma.
> 
> Lastly, all translations are actually done by me with the help of the Enochian dictionary. A lot of people who wrote fics with Enochian in them suggested the translator on tikaboo.com but it just wouldn't open for me. So I worked really hard on the translations and grammar. Please do let me know if I made mistakes anywhere. Translations are given at the end of the story.

Despite having known Cas all these years, Dean hadn’t noticed it until now.

  
  


The final battle was over. Chuck and Billie had been taken care of. Cas’ deal with the Empty had been broken. Michael and Rowena kept the angels and demons in check. The hunter network had grown quite a bit and now the Winchesters didn’t really have to worry about much besides the occasional run-of-the-mill salt and burn or vamp nest. Cas had moved into the bunker to live with them.

Life was good.

These past few weeks, Cas had looked more content than he’d ever looked in all his life. It was as if the burden of the world had been lifted off his shoulders and knowing the kind of life they led, that was probably true. He seemed so much more carefree. He had begun helping around the bunker almost immediately after he set up permanent residence there. In fact, Sam and Jack agreed that Dean’s position as the best cook of the family was definitely in danger. The little patch in the back of the abandoned building that formed the outside the bunker, previously filled with weeds, was now a cheerful looking garden with the sea of vibrant colours covering every available surface, under Cas’ ministrations.

The general atmosphere of their home was filled with happiness and for once, even Dean’s pessimism and self destructive nature couldn’t bring itself to sabotage their joy.

The first time Dean noticed it, Cas had been living with them for just shy of a week.

Sam suggested Game Night one Friday and the other three were immediately on board. They decided to play Monopoly first. Cas, unexpectedly, got too into it. Not that it should’ve come as a surprise to Dean. The angel always did whatever he did with single - minded focus. 

Cas was shockingly good at it, absolutely annihilating everyone else. Dean had never thought Cas could get so competitive over something and looking at the angel’s smug face with a smirk that was more in his eyes than on his lips, Dean’s couldn’t help the way something in his chest fluttered. The self satisfied look was promptly wiped off Cas’ face when Sam bought a property that he’d been eyeing for quite a few rounds now.

“Damnit!” Cas said, throwing his hands up and giving Sam the biggest stink eye Dean had ever seen. “That one was supposed to be mine! You’ll regret that, Sam Winchester. _Prdzar.”_

Sam just smirked, clearly too caught up in his own small victory to notice the unfamiliar word that Cas had thrown his way. Dean, however, found himself thinking about it all evening.

Cas, badass angel of the Lord could very well be as petty as a child throwing a tantrum when he wanted to. It was like he was out to get Sam’s blood and Sam wasn’t one to back down from a challenge, either. The rest of game night honestly felt like it was completely between Cas and Sam but Dean wasn’t paying attention. He was too busy dwelling on what Cas had said. Eventually though, he passed it off as a random noise Cas had made in indignation.

The second time it happened was the morning after game night.

Dean had soon learnt that Cas was _definitely not_ a morning person. The angel’s dwindling grace led him to sleep most nights, if only to just preserve his energy. He always woke up grumpy, with a frown on his face and his perpetually messy sex hair worse than usual and looking like he’d been fucked six ways from Sunday. He barely even spoke a word before he’d worked his way through at least three cups of coffee. Dean found it so very endearing.

This particular morning, Sam had just come back from his morning run, all flushed and sweaty. Cas had been sitting at the kitchen table, on his second cup of coffee and still looking like a grumpy cat. Dean thought it was cute and had to turn back towards the stove to hide his smile as he fried some bacon. Sam, the big lug completely ignored the fresh juice he usually downed after a run and made a beeline towards the coffee pot and emptied the entire thing into his mug. Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam.

“What?” Sam said, looking suspiciously innocent. “I didn’t sleep well last night.”

Dean snorted. He knew that wasn’t true. Sam was just trying to get back at Cas for beating him last night, in his own childish way. He knew Sam hated losing. When Dean turned to looked at Cas, he wasn’t surprised to see him looking absolutely Furious with a capital F. Actually, that didn’t even begin to cover it. He had his smite-y face on (and if it made Dean’s pants feel a little too tight, no one needed to know) and he looked ready to burn down an entire city to the ground. He glared at Sam dangerously and Dean was half convinced Cas was going to kill his brother right where he stood. Instead, Cas huffed, stood up and pushed past Sam to walk out of the kitchen.

“I will kill you,” he murmured as we walked past Sam. “ _Levithmong._ ”

There it was again, Dean thought. A little foreign word thrown in with his threat. He looked over at Sam who was smirking.

“What was that thing that Cas said?” Dean asked, biting into a strip of bacon. Sam shrugged.

“Hell if I know. I was probably Enochian? I honestly don’t have a clue, man.”

It bothered Dean a lot more than it should have. Well, it didn’t exactly _bother_ him. But he really did want to understand what it was that Cas was saying. He had no clue where all this was coming from. He’d never really been this way with Sammy and his Latin and Greek. He was more than happy to let his little nerd of a baby brother take the reins on that part of their job. Maybe it was because he felt differently about Cas than he did about Sam. He quickly pushed down that thought. He’d been repressing those feelings for close to a decade and if he wasn’t careful he was going to blurt out something stupid someday. So he decided that he was resolutely going to ignore whatever it was that Cas punctuated his speech with. So what if he decided to slip in a bit of Enochian? It was none of Dean’s damn business.

Except Dean just couldn’t ignore it. Something about the way Cas randomly said things in his native language made Dean’s breath catch in his throat. It made him feel like maybe Cas was comfortable around them, that maybe he was happy. And damn if he didn’t sound hot pronouncing those harsh syllables in his deep, gruff voice. Dean just longed to know what he was saying.

The third time it happened was a few weeks later, in the kitchen.

Ever since he’d moved into the bunker, Dean had decided that he absolutely had to make Cas eat whatever he made. That was, of course, before Cas decided to take over the cooking duties and kick Dean out of the kitchen. But a few days had been enough to discover that Cas could be a worse glutton than Dean when he wanted to. There were the burgers, of course. Dean had already known that. But nothing, _nothing_ could have prepared him for the first day that Cas walked into the kitchen the afternoon he’d moved in.

Dean had gone out and picked up pizza from a local place he quite liked. Sam, being the health freak that he was, had completely ignored the large box in Dean’s hand and had gone about making himself a salad while muttering something about cholesterol and heart attacks. Dean, as usual, had tuned out all that bullshit and began munching on a slice. That was when Cas came in.

“Hey, Cas. You hungry?” Sam called out from the counter. “Want some salad?”

Cas frowned, eyed Sam’s salad with disdain and promptly grabbed a slice of pizza from the box in front of Dean. The older Winchester just smirked.

“See, Sammy? Even Cas knows whose taste is better.”

Sam raised his eyebrows. “You really gonna eat all that unhealthy stuff, Cas?”

Cas just shrugged. “What’s the point of eating if I can’t eat the good stuff?” He said through a mouthful of pizza. Dean laughed at the look on Sam’s face.

“Well, that’s fine once in a while. But you do know you can’t adopt Dean’s eating habits right?”

Cas swallowed. “Dean and I might have our disagreements but there’s something he’s absolutely right about. _That_ ,” he said, pointing to Sam’s salad, “Is rabbit food. I refuse to consume it.”

Dean laughed so hard at the surprised and mortified face that Sam was making that he couldn’t help but wonder if he’d fall out of his chair. Cas and Sam continued to banter as Cas stuffed his face with pizza, much to Dean’s amusement.

Dean did end up falling out of the chair.

They got to know, over the next few days, that Cas had the biggest sweet tooth they’d ever seen (okay, maybe discounting Gabriel). Anything with sugar was devoured at the earliest possible opportunity by the angel. Dean couldn’t even bring himself to be pissed when Cas stole his pie because the blissed out look on his face made Dean’s heart flutter. He barely even said a word and instead offered Cas more pie.

Of course Cas wouldn’t be that considerate, not when it came to donuts.

Donna had been passing through once and she’d brought Dean donuts. Cas had gotten a taste and had been obsessed with them ever since. After the incident with Sam and the coffee, Cas had taken to marking his stuff with sticky notes. It had been weeks since that. Dean was up late watching reruns of Dr Sexy in his Dean Cave (not that Dean would ever admit it, of course) and he’d gotten hungry. He walked into the kitchen and after searching around, found a box of donuts. Instead of grabbing one and stuffing it into his mouth right away, he looked for the label that would proclaim it as Cas’. He didn’t find one and opened the box to see there were three left in there. He grabbed the jam filled one and putting it into his mouth, he closed the box and went looking for a beer. He’d just grabbed a bottle when the lights turned on.

Dean turned around, just in time to see the expression on Cas’ face go from confused to betrayed. He stared at Dean as if he had suddenly grown an extra pair of limbs. Dean finished chewing and swallowed.

“Hey, Cas. What’s up, buddy?”

“Is that… My donut?” Cas said slowly, as if he could not believe the sight in front of him.

Dean looked at the half eaten donut in his hand. “This was yours? The box wasn’t even marked with one of your stupid sticky notes!”

“That’s cause I just bought it today evening!” Cas said, sounding as petulant as a little kid. It shouldn’t have been cute but it was. Dean was so caught up in how adorable Cas was when he was grumpy that he didn’t register a single word that the angel said before he turned to walk out of the room.”

“ _Babalond_ ,” Cas said, throwing a dirty glare towards Dean before he stalked out of the room.

Beer in hand, Dean made his way back to the Dean Cave, lost in thought. He sat down on his recliner, absently sipping on his beer. The TV continued to play Dr Sexy but he’d lost all interest in it. His mind kept going back to his previous encounter with Cas. Whatever he’d said was unmistakably in some other language. He replayed the other two times he’d heard Cas say that. Right then, he made up his mind.

He was going to learn Enochian. Or try to, at least.

Early next morning, he went out to buy another box of donuts for Cas. Ever since he’d gotten to know about the deal with the Empty and realised just how unhappy Cas really was, he hated seeing his best friend upset. Dean had vowed he’d do whatever it took to make Cas happy. And if he had to get up early to surprise Cas with donuts, then so be it. When he walked into the kitchen and saw it empty, he simply grabbed one of Cas’ sticky notes and stuck it to the box after writing his name on it. Knowing he had the entire day to himself with nothing to do, he headed to the library to get started with Enochian.

Dean hadn’t expected to find anyone in the library. Sammy was out with Eileen again, helping Jody and the girls with a hunt. Jack was in his room, probably deep in the Netflix hole. Cas, he thought, was probably in the garden tending to his precious flowers with bees buzzing around his head. Dean smiled at the image.

So he was quite surprised to find Cas sitting at the foot of one of the large bookshelves, flipping through an old tome. At the sound of Dean’s footsteps, he looked up.

“Hello, Dean. Were you looking for me?”

“No. Uh, I actually planned on doing some reading.”

Cas raised an eyebrow in surprise. “You? Reading? Right. _C fafen_.”

Dean pouted and walked away to the other side of the library and began looking. Cas had said something again, something in Enochian, probably and that just fueled Dean’s desire to understand even more. He went around inspecting titles, adding the most promising ones to the growing pile supported by his left arm. When there were too many to simply carry around in one hand, he went to the table and set them down. He took a minute to look around and noticed that Cas was gone. He sighed, looking at the pile in front of him and finally sat down and got started.

Cas and Sam didn’t see much of Dean over the next few days. They both assumed he’d gotten hooked to some new series on Netflix. He usually only showed up to eat, retreating back to his room the moment he was done. What they didn’t know, however, was that Dean had been laboring away, devouring every book on Enochian he could get his hands on. It was very hard work, he had to admit, with records based on only limited interactions with angels. But he was nothing if not determined. As challenging as it was, Dean simply refused to quit. Cas had begun incorporating Enochian into his speech a lot more and that just strengthened Dean’s resolve.

Dean’s efforts paid off. He was beginning to understand Enochian and he made good progress. It was mostly limited to spells, initially, some of which Dean was pretty sure they’d come across before. Most of the books were about magic and even though Dean was sure he was on the right track, he still didn’t know how he would pick up on the stuff Castiel said, the slang he used. At least, that’s what Dean thought it was. So he dug deeper, hoarding more books until he came across a few very old ones, hidden in a heavily warded wooden box in an obscure corner of the library.

He got started on those books as soon as he got back to his room after lunch that day. These proved to be far more interesting and informative, Everything Dean had read up till this point had led him to believe that humans considered Enochian a dead language and that the vocabulary that they had compiled into their dictionaries was very limited. These books, however, they were a gold mine. And Dean learnt more in a day than he had in weeks.

Over the next month or so, Dean discovered, after coming across many familiar phrases that Cas regularly used, that the angel had one of the filthiest mouths he’d ever seen on a living creature (not filthy in the way Dean really wanted, of course, but hey, a man could dream). Dean would never have imagined Cas as someone who could swear. Hell, he hadn’t ever even said ‘shit’ out loud. But here the translations were, clearly claiming that Cas had a particularly foul mouth. As the realization hit him, Dean tried, and failed to suppress the hysterical laughs that bubbled out and soon took over him. Goddamnit. Everything about Cas just made him that much more endearing.

Admittedly, reading Enochian from a book was quite different from hearing an angel speak it but Dean liked to think that he was beginning to actually understand some of what Cas said. It was becoming more and more difficult for him to suppress his laughter when Cas came up with increasingly creative insults for him and Sammy. For a millennia old celestial being, Cas sure could be extremely immature. Dean almost choked on his beer one day, when Cas called Sam a floppy haired ape behind his back in Enochian. Both Cas and Sam had turned around, giving him concerned looks but Dean had just waved them away. If Cas had any suspicions about Dean being able to understand what he said, he didn’t voice them.

It was a few nights after the beer incident. Cas was sitting in the Dean Cave with Dean rewatching Star Wars ( _It’s got Harrison Ford, Cas! What more could you want?_ ), mumbling random words in Enochian at parts he simply could not fathom. Dean was slumped back on the recliner, tired and almost asleep when Cas shook him.

“You should get to your room, Dean. You need rest,” He said.

“Yeah, no shit, Sherlock,” Dean mumbled sleepily. He got up from the recliner, yawning and shuffled back to his room, falling into slumber the moment he hit the memory foam.

Nightmares didn’t plague Dean as much as they had earlier, but he did still occasionally get them. Whenever he did, Cas was by his side within seconds, soothing him with his grace, whispering reassurances into his ear till he calmed down enough. This night was no different. Dean was back in hell again, bound and covered in blood, Alastair looming over him. He screamed, and he threatened the demon, and he pulled at his restraints, and he begged to be set free, but the torture continued, the demon cruel and unrelenting. Cas was by Dean’s bed within moments, brushing his fingers against the hunter’s knuckles, sending in bursts of grace to calm him down. He sat down in Dean’s bed, murmuring comforting words in Enochian as he rubbed circles into Dean’s knuckles with his thumb.

Dean was jolted out of his nightmare but his eyes remained closed. He slowly came to his senses, feeling his angel’s calming, gravelly voice wash over him. At first he couldn’t process what Cas was saying; he was still disoriented by his dream. Bit by bit, he began to understand, his mind adjusting to the Enochian that Cas was whispering, oblivious to the fact that Dean was awake.

“Gnay ge hoxmarch.”

_Don’t be scared_.

“Ol trian ooanoan vors g.”

_I will watch over you._

“Page, g geh blans. Ol trian paaox g page.”

_Sleep, you are safe. I will keep you safe._

Cas repeated these words, and others that Dean didn’t understand, over and over again, till he felt Dean’s heartbeat slow down. He caressed the hunter’s hand one last time before he got up to leave.

Dean didn’t know what made him do it. Maybe it was the fact that he was still half asleep. Maybe it was the fact that the nightmare had disturbed him enough to make him seek some more comfort. Maybe it was the loving words that Cas had whispered to him to calm him down. Whatever it was, Dean just couldn’t help the words that fell past his lips next.

“Olani hoath ol,” he whispered to the angel’s retreating form.

Cas froze in his tracks. He turned around to face him, his eyes wide. “Dean?” he said, his voice filled with disbelief and something that sounded strangely like hope.

Dean took a deep breath. There was no going back now. “Olani hoath ol, Castiel,” he said, looking him straight in the eye as he said it.

Cas stood rooted to his spot for a few moments. Dean shifted uncomfortably in his bed. But then, Cas’ face broke into a soft, shy smile. He strode over to Dean and reclaimed his spot in his bed, as Dean moved over to make more space for him. Cas regarded Dean in wonder, as if he’d hung up the moon and stars. Then, he placed his palm on Dean’s cheek and pulled him close as their lips met, after dancing around each other for eleven years.

Dean had imagined kissing the angel more times than he cared to count. He thought that it was most likely to happen after a hunt, maybe after they’d almost lost each other for the umpteenth time. Maybe it would happen after they’d had one of their legendary arguments. But this, he’d never expected it to go down like this. It was the most perfect feeling in the universe. It was like they were meant to fit together this way. Dean never wanted to let go.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity and just a second at the same time, they pulled apart for breath. Cas rested his forehead against Dean’s, smiling, his eyes shining with adoration. A few more seconds passed before he spoke again, his voice soft.

“Dean, olani hoath ol, paid. Ol trian paid boaluahe g, ol balit cordziz. Ol hoath. Ol monons.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations of the Enochian words and phrases:
> 
> Prdzar - Moron/asshole (It literally means fool but I did discover, while studying Enochian, that the vocabulary is limited so one word can mean many things, according to changing contexts. These are rough substitutes for the literal meanings.)
> 
> Levithmong - Pig (It can also mean cattle or goat)
> 
> Babalond - Whore (Okay, Cas doesn't really mean to offend Dean and I had limited translations so I had to put in insults that I actually had, please don't come at me)
> 
> C fafen - Of course
> 
> Gnay ge hoxmarch - Don't be scared
> 
> Ol trian ooanoan vors g - I will watch over you
> 
> Page, g geh blans. Ol trian paaox g page - Sleep, you are safe. I will keep you safe
> 
> Olani hoath ol - I love you
> 
> Olani hoath ol, paid. Ol trian paid boaluahe g, ol balit cordziz. Ol hoath. Ol monons - I love you, always. I will always worship you, my righteous man. My love. My heart.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
